


Flawless Victory

by ChocolateStarfish



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M, Rape, Underage Rape/Non-con, face-rape, nonconsensual face-fucking, throatfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateStarfish/pseuds/ChocolateStarfish
Summary: JJ always gets what he wants. Yuri ends up drugged and face-raped on the bathroom floor.





	

The chance JJ had been waiting for came unexpectedly at the banquet. He was standing at the buffet, choosing between two equally tasty looking cheeses, when he heard Yuri’s voice right next to him. Yuri was arguing with his coach about something or other, yelling and grumbling and throwing insults as usual. The point was, however, that Yuri slammed his glass down on the table to gesture wildly, placing his glass right within JJ’s reach. Now of course this chance would have meant nothing to anyone else, but JJ was JJ and thus the best. Which meant he was prepared. Looking entirely casual, JJ drew the little bottle out of his pocket and dripped a couple of drops into Yuri’s glass unobserved. Two drops would probably have been enough for someone of Yuri’s size and weight, but JJ wasn’t about to take chances. Yuri seemed like a biter, so it was best to knock him out completely. Grinning victoriously, JJ went back to his cheese. All he needed to do now was wait. Wait and watch. 

JJ’s patience and genius planning was rewarded soon enough. Grumbling, Yuri turned away from the argument with his coach and picked up his glass, throwing his head back to down his juice in one big gulp. JJ’s grin widened at the sight. He wanted to fuck that pretty face. Wanted to force his cock into that rude mouth and fuck Yuri’s throat until the brat cried for forgiveness and worshipped at the throne of King JJ. Soon. Very soon, because JJ always got what he wanted. The drug took effect fast. It was only a few minutes later that Yuri stumbled out the door, clearly dizzy. JJ glanced around quickly, ascertaining that no one was paying any attention. Good. Very good.

JJ walked away from the buffet nonchalantly, following Yuri at a distance. Fate was on his side, as usual, for Yuri was already too dizzy to pay attention to where he was going and walked right past the toilets. Stumbling along, he went around a corner and another one, finding an empty bathroom far away from the banquet. Grinning, JJ followed him inside and quickly locked the door with a flick of his wrist. By the time JJ entered the bathroom, Yuri had already mostly lost consciousness. JJ winked at the mirror victoriously. “Victory! It’s JJ-style!” he declared, posing. Now to the fun part. He kicked at Yuri’s leg, but Yuri didn’t react, didn’t even grumble. Perfect. 

Slumped on the floor with his back against the wall, Russia’s Punk had lost all his attitude. JJ wrapped Yuri’s pretty blond hair around his fingers and yanked roughly, hard enough that Yuri nearly fell over. JJ stopped the slide with his knee, since he needed Yuri more or less upright to fuck his face. Short as Yuri was, it would have been better if he’d been on his knees, but if JJ bent his legs a bit, he could reach Yuri’s face quite easily even when the shorty was sitting on his ass. Holding Yuri’s head in place with a firm grip on his hair, JJ slapped him across the face. The red prints of his fingers bloomed on Yuri’s pale skin and JJ grinned at the sight of his mark. Nice. Very nice. Yuri wouldn’t remember any of this when he woke up, but the mark of JJ’s hand on his cheek would remain visible, a sure sign of his superiority. 

JJ brushed his fingers over Yuri’s lips gently, the touch almost a caress. Who would have thought that such a pretty mouth could produce such rude words? Exerting a bit more pressure, JJ pushed Yuri’s mouth open and slipped his fingers inside. Yuri was completely out of it, otherwise he would surely have bitten down. The thought amused JJ and he laughed as he slid his fingers in and out of Yuri’s mouth, foreshadowing the defilement he had planned. When he was asleep, Yuri’s face looked pretty and entirely innocent, perfectly fuckable. Ready for action, JJ quickly got his dick out and slapped Yuri across the face with it. Smirking at the thought of how Yuri would react if he was awake to feel this humiliation, JJ did it again, then rubbed his cock all over Yuri’s pretty, pretty face. Pre-come was already appearing on the tip, so JJ rubbed it over Yuri’s lips, smearing it on like lipbalm. He held Yuri’s head still with a firm grip on his hair as he shoved his cock into Yuri’s unresisting mouth. JJ groaned, snapping his hips. Yuri’s mouth was hot and wet, the perfect fuck hole. Cock sliding slickly past Yuri’s lips, JJ moaned out his pleasure. Was there anything better than this triumph? To have the Russian Fairy, who had snatched the gold medal away, helpless before him on the floor was the perfect victory. 

Almost perfect. JJ reached for his phone and snapped a few pictures, as mementos and possible blackmail material for the future. Yuri on his knees in a bathroom, with his pale face clearly showing the marks of someone’s fingers. Yuri with his mouth full of cock. Yuri’s lips stretched around a thick, hard cock. Getting into it, JJ fucked Yuri’s mouth deeper and deeper, shoving down into his throat. Unconscious as he was, Yuri had no gag-reflex, making it easy for JJ to rape not just his mouth but his throat too. He snapped a few pictures of that as well, of Yuri’s pale, elegant throat bulging with cock. Switching to video, he recorded his cock going in and out of Yuri’s wet, hot mouth, cock sliding over his tongue. If he ever wanted to ruin Yuri’s career, this video would easily do it. The ISU would never allow him to compete if the whole internet had seen him suck dick in a public bathroom. 

Almost there. Timing perfect as always, JJ drew back and let his come splash across Yuri’s face in thick droplets, recording all the while. There were white ropes of come on Yuri’s red cheek, on his pale eyelashes, on his open mouth. Perfect victory. Perfect degradation. JJ put his phone and his dick away, then checked his reflection in the mirror. Brilliant smile, perfect hair. Flawless as always. He winked at his reflection before strolling back to the banquet to dance and have fun, leaving Yuri drugged and fucked on the floor to be found by whoever. There was every chance that some drunk might take advantage of Yuri’s unconscious body, but none of that was of any concern to JJ. He’d had his fun and if Yuri should happen to be raped by a drunk or ten, that was simply fate.


End file.
